Checkmate
by Lena108
Summary: PG13 for death and later chapters. Kari ends up dead one day and it's up to Izzy and Ken to find out who and why. But it might not be as easy as they think it will be.
1. The Killings Begin

Checkmate  
  
By Lily Evans and Matt Lee  
  
"It only takes time, that's all I need. Soon I will have my revenge. It won't be long until I…  
  
~*~  
  
"Checkmate!" Izzy cried. "I can't believe it, Ken! This is the third time today that I've beaten you. Do you have something on your mind?"  
  
Ken looked up from the chessboard, his mind wandering.  
  
"No," he lied. "I'm just a little spacey. Yolie's been acting, well, weird." Ken did seem to be worried about something.  
  
Davis laughed. "Is it that or did Izzy ruin your daydream about what she would look like naked?" Ken glared at him. All the digidestine (except Yolie) were hanging out over at Ken's house playing board games because none of them could think of what to talk about.  
  
Matt wasn't convinced by Ken's lie. "Really Ken, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." But there was something on his mind, and someone else's too, but, unlike Ken, they were scheming and thinking 'Who goes first?'  
  
~*~  
  
Kari walked to Yolie's house the next day, she had been wondering if what Ken said was true, she wanted to see if Yolie was acting strange. She knocked on the door and it was answered by TK.  
  
"Why are you at Yolie's house TK?" Kari asked him. "Where's Matt? I thought you were spending the day together." TK sighed. "We were," he told her. "Until he said he had to do something and took off." Kari nodded. "Where's Yolie?" she asked him. "She's not here." Kari thanked TK and after convincing him she'd check another time she went home, disappointed.  
  
When she got home she was surprised to find the door wide open. 'Must be Tai home early from soccer practice,' she thought. Then, suddenly, she heard movement.  
  
"Hello?" she called. "Tai?" Nothing. "Is someone there?" Still nothing. "Mom? Dad? Tai? Meko? Is that you?" She screamed as Meko ran past her leg. She heard laughing. Even though she couldn't tell if it was male or female she kept going. "Ha ha, very funny, Tai. That was soooo hilarious," she said sarcastically. She followed the laughing into her room and then… "Hey! What are you doing here? And what are you doing with that?" She pointed to the thing in his/her hand.  
  
S/he laughed. I'm not chopping vegetables." Kari wasn't quite sure what to do. "Well… of course you're not, that's a… a butcher knife." S/he smiled, "I know, and guess what?"  
  
"What?" Kari was almost afraid to know.  
  
"I'm a butcher." Kari sighed with relief, but then s/he said: "and you're my meat!"  
  
Kari tried to scream but her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't move either. In one quick, swift movement s/he stabbed her twice in the heart, once in the back. S/he chuckled, wiped the knife clean, and left, leaving no evidence, except Kari's dead body.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai came home from soccer practice a little while later to find the door unlocked. 'Silly me,' he thought. 'I forgot to lock the door.' Then he had other thoughts: 'Maybe Kari came home earlier than I did.' He walked inside, calling for her, then he thought she might be taking a nap and shouldn't bug her. He decided he better not wake her up and get her mad, so he quietly tip toed into their room, then his legs gave way as he collapsed on the floor, next to Kari's dead body.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was very upset by Kari's sudden death, especially Davis (who couldn't seem to grasp that his girlfriend was dead), Tai, and TK. TK said he would hunt this murderer down and do what s/he did to Kari. Matt seemed disturbed by this and was finally able to calm his brother down.  
  
Meanwhile… the murderer was planning who would go next, s/he had the perfect person in mind too.  
  
~*~  
  
Matt and TK walked home together after the funeral for Kari. Matt seemed worried about something. TK noticed this and decided to say something.  
  
"Hey, Matt? Are you okay? I mean, are you afraid of something?" he asked suspiciously. Matt hesitated.  
  
"…No… I'm okay, really." They didn't say anymore, they just walked the rest of the way home, in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai didn't really want to be at home, the police didn't want him there either. After TK had left, Tai gave Matt a phone call to see if he could stay over. Matt quickly told him yes and hung up. After he hung up he decided he should meet Tai at the soccer field, he left, thinking something over, very carefully.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai thought he'd sit down to rest at the soccer field before he continued onto Matt's house. He sat down and tried not to think about Kari. He wasn't very successful, he kept hearing her cheery voice and her happy laugh. He kept seeing her, then he wondered how Gatomon would take it that her partner was now dead.  
  
Just then, Tai heard someone coming, he got nervous as this person — or animal— ran toward him. Then, from behind him, came a voice, "Hi, Tai."  
  
Tai leaped about a foot in the air. "Don't ever do that again, Matt," he fumed.  
  
"Sorry, man, couldn't help it," Matt explained. Tai was wondering what Matt was doing there, Matt seemed to read his mind and explained, "I decided to meet you halfway so you could have some company."  
  
"Some company," Tai muttered, sarcastically.  
  
On their way back to Matt's house, Tai kept wondering out of all the houses in the complex why did the murderer pick theirs in particular. Was the door unlocked? Or was it something else? He sighed and decided not to think about it anymore. And he wouldn't be able to, either…  
  
~*~  
  
Tai walked home early the next morning after Matt fixed him breakfast. He had taken his soccer ball with him because he thought there would be practice but the rain thought otherwise. So he just kicked the soccer ball into the net over and over again until he got tired and sat down on a wet bench.  
  
A short while after someone came by and sat on the bench next to him, fiddling something in their pocket. Tai looked up and smile, s/he smiled back.  
  
"What's up?" the friendly voice asked.  
  
"The clouds," Tai replied, gloomily. S/He looked at him as if he knew his/her secret.  
  
"C'mon, that's no way to be," s/he said. "We all know you still feel sad about Kari but we have to move on sometime." Tai sighed, knowing s/he was right. Just then, he noticed something shiney in his/her pocket. Curiously, Tai asked, "What's that in your pocket?"  
  
"Oh," the once friendly voice replied, pulling it out. "You mean the murder weapon?"  
  
Tai jumped up and tried to run, but the murderer grabbed him by the legs that sent him to the ground. Quickly, the murderer stabbed him while he was still in shock from the fall. S/He stabbed him three times in the back and left him there to die. The murderer's identity was still unknown to all except three people, Tai, Kari, and the murderer him/herself.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Jun called Matt to see if he would pick Davis up from soccer practice (of course it was really a scheme to get Matt to come over). TK was came over in the morning and decided to come with him. When they got there, however, they saw a crowd of people standing in a circle. TK looked worried, but Matt just sighed and walked over.  
  
They squeezed into the circle, and when they saw why everyone was standing around TK gasped and covered his eyes. There, in the middle of the circle, was Tai's dead body. TK was really upset about this but Matt showed no emotion whatsoever. He just stood there, fiddling with something in his pocket.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Next chapter up soon. Review Please! 


	2. Clues

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon.  
  
Checkmate  
  
By Lily Evans and Matt Lee  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Izzy sat at home at his computer. It didn't make sense, who would want to kill Tai and Kari? They were great people. Izzy slammed his fist against the desk in frustration. He couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Why them?" he asked to the silence. There had been absolutely no clues to who the murderer was, except a piece of paper next to both their dead bodies that said "Kheckmat". What kind of killer didn't know how to spell 'Checkmate'? Was it some kind of hint?  
  
~*~  
  
Davis walked home from Matt's house because Matt refused to go to his house on account of Jun. He didn't get very far until he was greeted by one of his friends who agreed to walk with him. They began discussing who would want to kill Tai and Kari.  
  
"I was wondering," Davis told his friend. "Do you think it might have something to do with me?"  
  
"Why do you think that?" his friend asked.  
  
"Well, Kari was my girlfriend…" he started, thinking about Kari was painful. "And Tai…" he stopped again, thinking about Tai was painful, too. "Was my role model," he finished, with an effort.  
  
"I think it has a lot more to do with you than you think," his friend told him. "I think it has a ton to do with you." With that he pulled out a knife and stabbed Davis in the back. The murderer then stabbed him in the heart.  
  
Davis, in immense pain, had time to utter one last word… "Why?" and he was gone. The murderer wiped the knife off, leaving the same evidence as before, a piece of paper that read "Kheckmat".  
  
~*~  
  
When Ken got news that his best friend was dead he was devastated. He didn't understand these murders any better than anyone else did, and everyone else didn't understand this at all.  
  
Ken spent all day locked up in his room, only coming out to eat. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He spent all day thinking about the clue the murderer left. Was the murderer so stupid as not to spell 'Checkmate' right? What was that supposed to mean?  
  
~*~  
  
Izzy was the first person to have a guess as to what the clue meant. Maybe the murderer wanted to be caught? Who knew? He gave Ken a call and gave his theory. Ken didn't like it but agreed it was the most logical one. Izzy then called most of the Digidestine to his house to give the rest of them his theory.  
  
"Check Matt," he explained.  
  
"Oh, Izzy, don't be stupid," Mimi told him. "Why would Matt kill Kari, Tai, and then turn around and kill Davis?"  
  
"I think he was jealous that they all were able to live with their siblings and they have full families," he told her, Sora, Joe, and Ken, who were the only ones who were able to come.  
  
"Well, I still don't think Matt would kill his best friend," Sora said, obviously defending him.  
  
"Sora," Joe said. "We have to suspect everyone, now is not the time to be stubborn, we can't be sure he didn't do it."  
  
"But we can't be sure he DID do it," Sora finished.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Ken said. "We still need to investigate him without him knowing it, unless you just want to drop it," he added to Sora.  
  
Sora bit her lip and mumbled something incoherent under her breath. Everyone waited for her reply, which ended up being, "Go ahead."  
  
"It's settled then," Izzy said. "Who's going?"  
  
"I'll go," Sora said. Everyone stared at her. "He'll trust me more than any of you, he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Okay, Sora, be careful," Mimi told her. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I'll be fine, Mimi," Sora explained, as her best friend hugged her tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora was just about to ring the doorbell at Matt's house when she heard a scream that seemed like it was from TK. She hesitated, but, in spite of what she felt, she rang the doorbell. It took a while before Matt came to the door. His eyes were big and his clothes had a stain on it, a red one. It looked like food dye, no, blood.  
  
"What's up, Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just thought I'd come and visit you," she explained, putting on the best smile she could muster.  
  
"Oh, I'm a little busy right now, can we visit later?"  
  
"No," she said, quickly. She wasn't sure, but, by the sound of the scream, Matt had just tried to kill TK.  
  
"Okay, then," he said. "Come in."  
  
Sora built up all the courage she could muster and came inside. Matt told her to wait and went upstairs. She didn't know what to do. His house now seemed more eerie than it had before she believed he was a murderer, everything seemed to jump out and attack her.  
  
After sitting for a while, Sora couldn't stand it any longer, she jumped up and bolted for the door. Matt chose that time to come down the stairs.  
  
"Leaving already?" he asked. She heard a challenging tone in his voice.  
  
"I— I just remembered, I promised my mom I'd walk the uh… goldfish!" She knew that wasn't convincing whatsoever but she was terrified, for all she knew, TK had just been killed. "Bye," she said, before running out and slamming the door behind her and ran all the way back to Izzy's house, to give everyone her new revelation.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
The next chapter will be up soon. Do you see that little button down at the bottom? No, not the report-abuse-to-staff button. The submit-a-review-for- story button. In case you were wondering there is no submit-flames-for- story button, so don't submit one of those. Kapish? 


	3. Another Death

Checkmate  
  
By Lily Evans and Matt Lee  
  
Chapter 3  
  
TK hadn't been killed, he showed up at school the next day, his arm barely visible behind a bunch of bandages. So far, no one could get a word out of TK. He kept insisting, in a high pitched voice that he fell off his bike. Sora wouldn't have it, she was now totally convinced that if Izzy hadn't made her go, TK would've been dead this very moment. Izzy was more concerned about what would've happened to her if she hadn't obeyed Matt and stayed downstairs.  
  
Matt had been acting very jumpy around TK nowadays. Everyone thought it had to do with the fact that TK now knew that he was liable to kill him at any moment. TK was avoiding Matt completely. Sora wasn't speaking to him either.  
  
After school, three days after Sora thought Matt killed TK, Jun was walking home, she didn't know that Matt was the one everyone was accusing. She still wasn't over the fact that her brother was dead. She didn't even realize when a familiar face joined her in walking. She kept running the clues over in her head. It didn't even make sense to Izzy, why would it make sense to her?  
  
She only noticed the person when the person cleared their throat loudly. She jumped and then smiled. They began a conversation. She was so wrapped up in talking to this person, she didn't notice when the person took a knife out. When she did notice, it was too late because it was buried deep in her chest. She choked, sputtered, and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
~*~  
  
TK was the one who found Jun. Now everyone was pretty scared, most of them thought what Izzy predicted earlier was true. They thought Matt was killing off people who still had a good relationship with their siblings. Sora was really scared, Jun wasn't even a Digidestined, she pointed out one day, what is going to happen to all the rest of the people they knew.  
  
"Who could he kill next?" Ken asked one day. "No one else has siblings."  
  
"Yolie has two sisters and a brother," Izzy reminded him. "My question is, what is he going to do when he kills all the people he's planning to…"  
  
"Kill more people or turn himself in are my theories," Ken sighed.  
  
"I think we should protect Yolie, I think she's the next victim," Izzy told Ken, after a moment's silence. Ken just nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Izzy and Ken had been guarding Yolie all day until she finally told them she was fine and shut her door in their faces, looking very disgruntled. Izzy finally called Matt. After being told by his dad repeatedly that Matt had left over three hours ago, he hung up, worried.  
  
"You don't think…" Izzy started, he then gasped and headed off, running at full speed, back toward the school.  
  
~*~  
  
When Izzy finally reached the school he didn't stop running till he had made it to the computer lab, with Ken running flat out to keep up with him, yelling repeatedly he should tell him what he was running about. They finally reached the computer lab and both collapsed to their knees, Joe was dead on the floor, a pool of blood forming around him.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I know that was short but… yeah. Inspiration ran out and I'm being kicked off the comp, next chapter should be out really, really soon. 


	4. The Sixth Death

Checkmate  
  
By Lily Evans and Matt Lee  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"How— how did this happen?" Ken asked. Izzy shook his head, unable to answer. "Now what genius?"  
  
"Joe had a brother," Izzy answered, it wasn't supposed to be a comical remark.  
  
"Izzy, Matt can't get to Jim," Ken told him. "I mean, he's in Africa."  
  
"I know, I know," Izzy told him. "I still think it has to do with the relationship thing."  
  
Ken bent down and began examining the body. He pulled himself back up a moment later, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.  
  
"Don't tell me—"  
  
"Yes," Ken handed him the piece of paper. Izzy looked at it. Like all the other clues, it said "Kheckmat".  
  
"That is the strangest clue I've ever seen," Izzy told him, getting frustrated. "He knows we know it's him, so why is he still leaving the clue?"  
  
"I don't know, Izzy," Ken said. "I just don't know—"  
  
~*~  
  
Ken was examining the computer room for any other stray clues when someone entered that he didn't see. He picked up a different piece of paper that he hadn't seen before under one of the computers — a photograph. Ken gasped and turned around just in time to see a knife plunge into his heart. He gave a small sputter and fell to the ground. On the ground next to him, the murderer left the same clue, but the photograph was destroyed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I don't know, Mimi, don't bug me, I'm thinking," Izzy told her.  
  
"Ken didn't have a brother who is still alive," she said. "Unless Matt was just trying to finish the job that the car that killed his brother started."  
  
"He knew something."  
  
"What? Hmm? What did he know?"  
  
"I don't know Mimi!" he yelled, losing his patience. "I'm not a genius, if I knew what he did, I'd be dead, too."  
  
She sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. They were now examining in shifts since Ken died. It was after his funeral and Mimi kept asking the same question over and over again and Izzy was losing it. He wanted his friends back, he wanted everything to be right again, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He had to face it, like everyone else.  
  
Jim had immediately flown down to Japan for Joe's funeral and spent most of the time at his parent's house and hiding his face. Yolie was completely distressed about Ken's death. She wasn't even going outside much anymore.  
  
Sora wasn't even looking Matt in the face anymore. She didn't answer his calls, she wouldn't talk to him. Izzy was convinced that if she kept going on like that Matt was going to find out what she knew and she would wind up just like the others— dead.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Matt: That was short but the rest of the chapters will be longer, we promise.  
  
Lily: That chapter caused me A LOT of pain.  
  
Matt: Not me.  
  
Lily: Shut up.  
  
Matt: Maybe we'll all get more attention now?  
  
Lily: Not likely. Review please! 


	5. A New Suspicion

Yay! We made it to chapter five people! I'm glad you like it so much. Sorry it took so long but my stupid computer wouldn't let me upload the stupid thing _ Oh, well, enjoy!

Checkmate

By: Lily Evans and Matt Lee

Chapter 5

Now, Sora was thoroughly spooked. She had two choices. She could keep on giving Matt the silent treatment and run the risk of him finding out they suspected him, or she could start talking to him and run the risk of blabbing it out. She didn't like either suggestion so she called Izzy to talk it out a bit more.

"Can't I do anything else?" she asked, desperately.

"No," he answered. "You either talk to him, or you don't. There really isn't any other option."

She sighed. She knew he was right. There wasn't anything else she could do. All of a sudden she had a sudden idea.

"Izzy! What if we had someone stay with him while he's with me? So I'm in no particular danger."

"No!" Sora was confused. He DID want to keep her safe, didn't he?

"Are you trying to get me killed or something?" she yelled. "Cause that's what it seems like!" Izzy stood up at that moment so suddenly Sora visibly flinched.

"Are you insane!?" he screamed back at her. "Why would I want to get you killed!?"

"Maybe you and Matt are in this together?"

Izzy didn't have a reply to this. He grabbed his laptop and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Sora was left with one question: What was that about?

~*~

Sora called Mimi a half an hour later to tell her all about her argument with Izzy. Mimi was now totally afraid for her friend's safety. Mimi now made a pact to stay with Sora almost everywhere she went. It was annoying, but Sora appreciated it.

They both kept running over things. There were now only seven Digidestine left and one of them ("Or two," Sora suggested) was a murderer. It wasn't really safe to hang around their friends anymore. On one of their 'meetings' over lunch Mimi brought up the original problem.

"Why does our murderer person keep leaving that stupid piece of paper?"

"I don't know," Sora admitted. "But it must be some kind of clue." Sora frowned. It didn't make sense. What did it mean?

~*~

Izzy was having the same problem, but he was running it over with TK.

"What's up with that piece of paper?"

TK looked up from the sandwich he was eating. "No one can figure it out if you can't."

"I think Sora might be on to something, just maybe," Izzy said, frowning. "Though, she's not giving her info to anyone."

TK frowned. "I don't think so, she would've told you, or…" he didn't finish, Matt had just walked by. Izzy realized this too.

"Do you think he heard us?"

TK swallowed. "I sure hope not."

~*~

Mimi was sitting at home, the same conversation she had with Sora at lunch in her head. Why DID the murderer keep leaving the clue? Was it really all that important? Did the murderer want to be caught? She never really got to finish that thought. Her phone rang so she rushed to pick it up, hoping it was Sora with an answer.

Caller ID said it was Sora. She answered, but it wasn't Sora calling with good news.

"MIMI!" she yelled, Mimi nearly dropped the phone. "I know who killed everyone, he's here now! He's going to kill me!"

"SORA!" Mimi screamed. She knew she couldn't do anything to help her friend. "Who is it?" There was no answer. Mimi's eyes grew wide. She knew Sora's intentions were good, but now the murderer knew Mimi must know something Sora knew by now. He would be coming to get her.

Mimi hung the phone up, then quickly picked it up again. She dialed the first number that came to her head: Izzy's. She quickly hung up again. She couldn't trust anyone anymore, not even her boyfriend. The only thing she could do was lock her windows and doors and pray she would see tomorrow.

To Be Continued…

YAY! One or two more chapters to go! We'll be done soon. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. The End

Checkmate

By Lily Evans and Matt Lee

Chapter 6

Izzy sat at home the day after Sora's death. He was at his laptop with his chin resting on his steepled fingers. He had to figure out this whole thing before another one of his friends died. What also troubled him was that Sora had accused _him. Was he really acting like he was the one who did it? He knew it wasn't him, but the rest of them didn't._

He got up from his chair. He was going to Sora's funeral, hoping the murderer would confess. Really hoping. There was no possible way they could really accuse Matt without further evidence. Acting suspicious wasn't enough. Even if he _was acting suspicious, Izzy was beginning to have his doubts._

As he walked down the street to the cemetery, where the funeral was going to take place, he ran the clues over in his head. What did it all mean? Kheckmat? What kind of a clue was that? He didn't realize it as someone joined him. As soon as he sensed the presence it was too late. The person grabbed his jacket and slammed him into a wall in the nearest alleyway.

"Matt!" Izzy yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a clue, stupid," he snapped, as though it were obvious. "What does it look like?"

"Well…"

"Nevermind," Matt said impatiently. "I know what you all think of me."

"What?" Izzy was astounded, but then again, it was kind of obvious they all suspected him. "Well, what's this clue you have for me?"

"Kheckmat."

Izzy stared at him. What was that about? He knew the murderer kept leaving that clue. Was Matt just confessing or something? Matt looked at him. He repeated the word again. He was empathizing the first, fifth, and last letter of the word.

Matt could tell Izzy didn't understand. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and walked away, shaking his head. Izzy stood in the alleyway, his back still pressed against the stone, cold wall. He slumped down to the bottom, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Was that supposed to be a good clue? Matt knew very well that it would stump him. Izzy spent no more time thinking about what Matt said.

~*~

The funeral was nearly unbearable for everyone. Mimi had sobbed throughout the whole thing, except when she was giving her speech. She spoke quite beautifully, in Izzy's mind. When she sat back down next to him she smiled a weak smile, just enough to encourage him.

"Do you have any other leads?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, still trying to force what Matt said out of his mind. "Nothing."

Once the funeral was over Izzy and Mimi began to walk home.

"I'm sorry Izzy," she said.

"For what?" he asked. He was beginning to feel ashamed of all he wasn't understanding today.

"For suspecting you," she said, ashamed. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

"It's all right," he assured her. "Everyone was on the suspect list, and I'm no exception." She smiled at him, another weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. It was at that time that Matt came running up.

"Izzy!" he yelled. "Thank God I found you!"

"What is it?" Izzy asked alarmed.

"I know who the murderer is, I was trying to tell you earlier without telling you directly but it didn't work."

"Who is it then?" Izzy said, beginning to feel anxious.

"It's—" Mimi let out a loud scream as a gunshot rang out, the bullet hit it's mark, right in between Matt's shoulder blades. Izzy stared wide-eyed down at Matt and took off at a run to the spot where the gunweilder was. Izzy heard rustling in the brush, obviously the murderer was running away. He wouldn't let them off that easily. He ran after the person, not even having to dodge the misaimed bullets flying past his ears. After about five blocks the murderer began to tire. As they neared Kari and Tai's old apartment the murderer suddenly stopped, the gun had run out of bullets and the murderer was to tired to carry on. Mimi came running up behind him. Izzy could tell by the build that it was definitely male. 

"Who are you?" Mimi demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

He was obviously refusing to talk and Izzy didn't want to wait any longer; he pulled off the black ski mask the murderer was wearing. Underneath it was—

"TK!" Mimi screamed. "Why did you do this?"

"Kari," he said simply. Then he elaborated, "She chose him over me."

"Davis?"

"Yes."

"So you killed her?"

"YES!"

"What about the others? Why did you kill them?" Izzy was beginning to understand.

"Tai always liked Davis better than me. Davis stole her from me—"

"He did NOT steal her from you!" Mimi burst in. "She CHOSE him over you! She must have seen right through you. She must have known he was a better person. She didn't want a little bastard like you!"

Izzy was glad he had taken the gun away from TK, it looked like, if he were still loose, Mimi would have been next.

"Sora was getting too nosy, she was too close to figuring it out. Ken did figure it out. Kari's parents had installed an instant camera in her room and it took a picture of me killing her. I tried to get rid of it in the computer lab, but Ken found it. So I killed him too."

"You're disgusting!" Mimi yelled.

"What about Joe?" Izzy asked, knowing why he killed Matt.

"He bugged me." Mimi made a face of disgust. "So now you know," he said. "So," he was beginning to take something out of his pocket. "I guess," it was another gun. Izzy raised the gun in his hand, but there was no need. TK pointed the gun at his own head, "Goodbye."

Mimi shut her eyes tight as Izzy watched him with amusement, but there was no gunshot. Izzy smiled as TK looked at the gun, wondering what was wrong.

"They took the bullets out when you came to the funeral," he explained. "Thought it good for safety precautions. You didn't show them this one," Izzy waved the gun he was holding in TK's face. "Did you?"

TK let out a scream of rage and threw the gun into the bushes by the apartment. Many passerby were beginning to stare as TK threw himself onto Izzy with another howl of rage, trying desperately to wrench the gun from his hand. Mimi was trying to pr TK off, with no success. She screamed and jumped back as TK swung a fist at her. It was at that moment that Yolie and Cody ran up from down the block after seeing the commotion. With Cody and Yolie's help they were able to get TK off, still kicking and screaming.

"What's— going— on? Yolie panted.

"TK," Izzy said, rubbing his arm where TK had been clawing at it. "He's the murderer." Cody looked up from trying to tie TK up with a length of rope he found on the grass. He finished tying TK up and rubbed his hands on the grass, as if he had some disgusting chemicals on them.

"Why?" Yolie asked, Izzy had heard that word enough to last him the rest of his life.

"I'll explain everything later," Izzy told her. "Let's just turn him in."

"Way ahead of you," Mimi said, hanging up her cell phone. "The cops are on their way."

Not long after that two patrol cars arrived and took TK in. As the patrol cars sped away, lights flashing, Mimi turned to Izzy. 

"We never found out what his little clue thingy meant," she said sounding disappointed.

"I think I know," Izzy said. "He spelled it K-H-E-C-K-M-A-T, didn't he? Well, if we flip the word around the first letter is a T and the last letter would be a K. He was telling us what he did. I think he just wanted to end it."

Yolie looked upset, "Well, we can't change what he did, can we?"

"No," Izzy said. "At least we stopped him before he could finish us all off."

"But what about his arm?" Cody asked.

"I thought that one would be obvious," Izzy said. "He faked it to raise suspicion off of him and could possibly pin it on Matt."

"I can't believe we fell for that," Yolie said. "I mean, well, if we hadn't been trying to catch Matt in the act of something he wasn't even in then we probably could've caught him earlier."

"That's true," Izzy said. "But he's not going to be killing any of us for a long time."

"But if he doesn't admit it in front of the police, then no one will believe that he did it and they'll let him off, won't they?" Cody asked, sounding alarmed at his own realization. Izzy just smiled at this one and pulled a small tape recorder out of his pocket, Mimi looked as though she could kiss him.

"Just a little backup evidence," Izzy said. "To close the case."

Mimi smiled, this time it wasn't weak, but there were tears streaming out of her eyes. "Thank God for you Izzy," she said. "Thank God."

# END

That's the end, we both hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Review, criticize, flame anything, just click the little button down there and give us your opinion. Thanks J


	7. Thank Yous!

Okay, since you were all so kind as to review our story, we might as well thank you and answer our reviews and explain a little more.

nooooo: I'm sorry that you don't like TK as the killer, to be honest he's one of my favorite charas too. We actually began writing this on a whim when Matt and I were playing chess.

CyberDeletion: Thank you so much. I'm very glad that you like it. J 

???: I'm sorry that you had to come across something you didn't like. It would have made a lot more sense if you had told me exactly what your problem with it was. Even if you didn't like it in the beginning I'm surprised you read all the way through it just to flame me. I feel special ^_^

Furor: I'm glad you liked it. I actually thought, after I wrote the chapter that it was way too evident that TK had done it. Oh well… I'm glad you like it.

Tasuki Da Soul Reaver: Thank you. I'm glad you like the ending.

Rinky-Dinks: Well, I'm glad you decided to do that. I'm also glad that you like it.

Thank you all for your reviews. I may write another Digimon story in the future. ^_^;

With love,

Lily Evans


End file.
